Smiles
by Ziggy05
Summary: All Elizabeth had ever wanted was to see Ciel smile. Then he'd left. The one person she loved more then anyone else in the world had left. That was why she made the contract. Before she died, she had to see Ciel's smile. She had to. When the demon turns out to be Ciel, however things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat in one of the sofa chairs next to the window. It was raining outside. Thick, grey clouds and a murky grey sky rolled in up ahead and she half-heartedly tracked the droplets on the glass with a finger. It was months ago now- no, almost a full year and she still found herself thinking. Why had Ceil left?

She could still remember their last dance together. He'd seemed happier then usual- almost a full smile. When he'd asked her for that dance she'd felt like the happiest girl alive. She'd thought that her Ciel was finally coming back to her. Soon, they'd be playing again- big grins, roars of laughter- the Ciel that she knew. The gramophone had been a little wonky but that was okay, because Ciel was dancing with her. They were going to grow up and get married and it was all going to fine. Who cared about that stupid gramophone anyway?

He'd left after that.

He'd abandoned everything- the mansion, his servants and even _her, _but still he'd taken that butler of his. What was it about him, any way? Was she really less important then his butler? He was superb and graceful with the eyes of a hawk and the footing of a cat. He could pull an entire table cloth away without knocking a single drop of water from its glass. So what? He could button a few shirts, big deal.

Then, her parents had died, killed by a strange illness.

She knew it was just a coincidence but it felt like life had just given up on her. On moment everything had been going her way and the next, the world had just pulled a great big 'forget you' on her and taken everything she loved away from her. She didn't even know where Ciel was anymore! She had no way of contacting him, no nothing!

Ciel was never truly happy. Elizabeth felt her eyes begin to water. Her best efforts merely escalated the pain she felt and she broke down sobbing. He was running away from his life when all she wanted was to see him smile and it wasn't fair. She wept for what seemed like hours before she finally wiped away the tears.

Sebastian, Ceil's butler... He'd repaired that ring, hadn't he? The heirloom she'd broken. It still baffled her how he had done that. There weren't any cracks or anything- it was as if he had just bought a new one. Even if he had, it was still very impressive- it was incredibly rare, right? And Sebastian had done it in... a few months or so, wasn't that it? Then there was that one incident with the funeral... She'd been so sure that Sebastian was dead, then he'd just... appeared. The more she thought about it, the more it appeared to her that some of the feats Sebastian performed should not have been possible in the least, but still he managed it.

What if... Sebastian wasn't human? It was a bizzare notion but it did hold some revelance. After all, Ciel continually brought up a 'contract'. Whenever she asked him about it, however he'd just reply and say it was none of her business. It was foolish, reckless and stupid what she wanted to do- Ceil would have killed her for it. He was the reason she _had _to do it, however. She had to. Now that her parents were dead she had hardly anything left anyway- all she needed was to see Ceil smile again, and her life would have been complete. All she needed was someone who knew about the contract. The she assumed Ceil's friend the under taker would know a thing or too- he was creepy enough.

She set off while there was still light.

o o o

The forest was creepy, especially after rain. Part of Elizabeth wanted to turn around a flee the area. Just get out of there, forget all of this and get on with her life. She clenched her fists in defiance- no, she had come to far to turn back now. And besides, she was doing this for Ciel, wasn't she. "I will l keep going," she told herself firmly. "For Ciel!"

She reached the lake she was looking for and stared into the water. She quickly chanted the required words, clenching her eyes shut tight as if she were afraid of what she might find. When she opened her eyes however, she was no longer surrounded by trees and water- instead, there was a strange, almost creepy void, misty with many colors- purples and dark blues and blacks- yet, strangely, she felt no fear.

She did, however, jump when out of the blue a familiar voice reached her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had to look perfect for the young master. The furniture had to be dusted, the floor was to be cleaned and shone down to the last speck of dust that adorned it's surface and the masters shoes had to be shone, stitched and ironed down to the laces. Ceil had instructed him to watch the phone while he took a little nap, so that is what Sebastian inquired to do.

Sebastian frowned, his stern red eyes focused and terrifying. He was a demon, supposed to devour Ceil's soul. His soul, rich tender and pure with just the slightest scent of rosemary, and he'd been looking forward to it. He was to make a meal out of the young master's soul. He'd licked his lips and parted them like a starving snake about to eat a mouse, yet Ceil had been empty. His soul which he'd cultivated for so many moons was now a dry husk, a dead flower.

Sebastian should have devoured Ceil's soul years ago, but now the young master had him wrapped around his finger eternally- like a demon to the Devil. How humiliating.

He allowed the smallest trace of a sneer to form on his face as he wiped the last speck of dust from the young master's table. Moments later, the phone, a stack of 130 documents and a quill and ink all landed in their respective places, neat, industrial, without one speck of rust, dirt or crease among them. He truly was one hell of a butler, was he not?

He started when the phone rang. It wasn't so much shock- oh, no- if he had jumped at something so insignificant, what kind of butler would have been? More so, it was a look of surprise. That phone- it was one used to perform contracts. The prey was put into a limbo of sorts and the specially adapted phone line reached out to them. From there, the demon organized a contract. Ceil... well, he'd never had a call before. The hot spot the young master had chosen was a lake, about half way between the Phantomhive manor and the estate they were currently residing in. Still, whether Ceil wanted a contract or not was another matter. He _was _a very picky boy.

It had been a good year or so since Ceil had become a demon. He hadn't ingested a human soul since then- Sebastian guessed he would be getting hungry by this point. He smirked- _starving, _in fact.

"Young master," Sebastian called eloquently, standing before him. Ceil was sitting on a blood red throne in the middle of a dimly lit room, his hand pressed against his cheek in boredom. "You have a call here for you."

"A call? Thats new." Ceil said. There was something about his tone Sebastian didn't like. Something he hadn't liked since the day he'd seen Ceil's red eyes and tried to kill him. He was posh and as firm as ever yet it was as if he was constantly smirking, mocking Sebastian. No matter, young master, Sebastian thought. You may think what you wish- I will remain your humble servant, I assure you. It bothered him, to some degree. He had to confess- that split second when he and Ceil were sinking in the ocean was terrifying. That split second of realization before Ceil opened his eyes and Sebastian had known he had to kill him- He'd known what it would mean. He'd be a slave to a kin of hell forever if he didn't do something.

He'd felt something he'd never felt before- true fear.

"You deal with it Sebastian. I don't care who it is or why, just arrange a contract and make me some tea. I'm going to take a nap." Ceil ordered.

Sebastian took a bow and left the room. "Yes, my young lord." Closing the door behind him, he picked up the telephone, long, spindly fingers wrapped loosely around it. "Yes?" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian could have dropped the phone in his horror. But of course, he didn't- such idiocy would not have been befitting of a butler from the Phantomhives. He regained his composure quickly and covered the receiver. "Are you absolutely certain you'd like to make a contract, young lord?"

"What are you talking about Sebastian? I gave you orders, didn't I?"

Sebastian sighed. "O-of course, my young Lord." He held the phone up once more. "Tell me- why do you wish to make a contract?" He asked. "Surely there is nothing you could want enough to give your soul away."

"Actually, there is." Elizabeth said through the line. "I was right, wasn't I? You really aren't human."

Sebastian smiled mysteriously. "No, indeed I am not. Tell me, though- what is it you would want enough to summon my master?"

Silence. "Well..." She finally began. "I would really like to see Ceil smile again."

"... Is that so." Sebastian smirked.

"You said something about your... master?" Elizabeth inquired. "Who is he? I didn't know demons could have more then one master. You aren't talking about the Devil, are you?"

"Oh, not even close, milady. My master and I will be at your estate shortly- in the mean time, I'll take the liberty of branding my master's mark on you myself." He pressed the symbol of a pentragram on the bottom of the phone and hung up. "Come, young master. I've arranged a contract for you." He said.

"Its about time. What was that?" Ceil said. "You talked as if you knew one another."

Sebastian just smiled slyly with a gaze that would have terrified even the bravest men. "Nothing at all, my young lord." He said smoothly.

o o o

* * *

**Yes, I know most of you were probably hoping Ceil would answer but I don't think Ceil would want to make a contract with Elizabeth, so I made Sebastian answer. This way, her fears about Sebastian not being human are confirmed and her reaction will be even greater when she finds out she is getting Ceil as a demon instead. x3 **

**Thanks for the feedback, guys. I don't often get so many follows and reviews in the very first 12 hours, although I have gotten more views. I think I got 300 views in one day once... Now it has 3000 views and 40 reviews. xD Its ironic, in a way- its probably my most poorly written story and it has no plot. **

**Still, this was a pleasant surprise for me. My stories have been lacking in reviews and follows lately even if I write them well. I used to get about 100 views in 12 hours so its not been very good. As the alchemists say 'equivalent exchange'- and no doubt some of you will get that reference, lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzy?" Ceil was in an outrage. Sebastian stood next to him outside of her home. Sebastian couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit smug as Ciel's eyes glowered dangerously.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my young lord. You instructed me to make a contract with whoever rung, did you not?" He didn't even flinch when Ceil raised a hand to hit him, just barely dodging. He had to confess- Ceil's reflexes were impressive nowadays to say the least.

"Sebastian..." Ceil said slowly. "I order you to stand still."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Really, Ciel- I don't know what your getting so worked up about- I am merely following orders." His smile turned into a small, sly grin. "Heh- Do you care for this girl, my young lord?"

Ciel took a deep breath, slowly regaining his composure. Finally, he lowered his hands and a calm, logical smile replaced the fury on his face. "Of course not," he said, wrapping his hands behind his back. "She is a mere human, is she not? Just a soul for consuming. You under estimate me, Sebastian- I have no room for such pitiful human emotions any more. Just forget it- I meant little by it."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian dipped his head politely. "Shall we go then?"

"Alright." Ceil said. "I'm quite intrigued- what exactly is it that Elizabeth wants from me?"

Sebastian smiled. "She said she wanted to see you, my lord."

Ceil paused, tensing up. Sebastian watched in interest as Ciel shakily clasped his hands together, forcing himself to relax. "Is that so?" He said. "... How interesting." Sebastian couldn't help noticing an edge to Ceil's voice however. It was quite... unusual. "Anything in particular?"

"Yes, actually." Sebastian replied. "I think the exact term she used was; 'I would really like to see Ceil smile again."

Ceil clenched his fists tight. Sebastian thought he would have burst a blood vessel had he been human. He found it quite... amusing. For what must have been the third time that day, Ceil relaxed his stiff muscles and turned around. "Is that so? I don't think I will ever truly smile- after all, human emotions no longer concern me." Sebastian opened his mouth for a smooth reply. The next question Ceil asked made him jump, however, turning his half formed words into an open mouthed frown. "Tell me, Sebastian- have you ever truly smiled? I order you not to lie." He firmly ordered.

Sebastian frowned. "From happiness? ... No, I don't believe I have."

"You have smiled, though." Ceil said. "Tell me, Sebastian- does suffering make you happy? Does consuming human souls bring you any hint of joy?"

Sebastian paused. "... I fail to see the intent of these questions, young master." Sebastian inquired.

"Its nothing," Ceil said. "Just a curiosity." Before Sebastian could inquire more deeply, he said, "Come, shall we go?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "... Yes, my young lord." He said.

o o o

When they opened the door, Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around Ceil, sobbing into his shoulder. Sebastian smiled his trade mark smile and stayed quiet. "You brought Ceil!" She looked up at the butler with tears of gratitude welling up in her eyes. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Honestly, milady there is no need- I'm afraid I cannot accept your praise, either." Sebastian said.

"Huh?" Lizzy asked. Her expression was one of confusion. "You're a demon, right? The one I made the contract with?"

"Although it is flattering that you would think of me I am afraid I must decline. You see, I am merely here to serve the young master."

"Ceil? What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

Ceil smiled a smile fake and charming enough to match Sebastian's. "It as he says." Ceil explained. "_He _is here to serve me. On the other hand, _I _am here to serve you."

Elizabeth paused. Suddenly, fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. Ceil stared at her disdainfully. "Why are you crying? Its not going to do much good." He said. A sudden pain rang through Ceil's cheek. His eyes widened and he ran a hand down his cheek- it was tender to the touch. No matter, it would heal quickly- the real nuisance was just a minute in his mistress had already slapped him.

"Thats not funny Ceil!" Elizabeth yelled, startling Ceil further. "I finally see you after all these years of you being god knows where and you make up a joke like that?"

Ciel chuckled briefly, dipping his head formally. "I'm afraid its not a joke, mistress. Indeed, I have no soul." He glared at Sebastian. "And, if I had woken up any later I wouldn't have had this body, either."

Sebastian chuckled deviously. "Quite, my young lord."

Elizabeth fell to her knees, her eyes large and watery like a puppy dogs. Her voice was soft and desperate. "No... Ceil... Tell me its not true." She whispered. "Tell me its not true!"

Ceil had to cover his ears as a high pitched scream rang out across the country.


End file.
